The world depends on hydrocarbons to solve many of its energy needs. Consequently, oil field operators strive to produce and sell hydrocarbons as efficiently as possible. Much of the easily obtainable oil has already been produced, so new techniques are being developed to extract less accessible hydrocarbons. One such technique is steam-assisted gravity drainage (“SAGD”) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,334, “Steam-Assisted Gravity Drainage Heavy Oil Recovery Process”. SAGD uses a pair of vertically-spaced, horizontal wells about less than 10 meters apart.
In operation, the upper well is used to inject steam into the formation. The steam heats the heavy oil, thereby increasing its mobility. The warm oil (and condensed steam) drains into the lower well and flows to the surface. A throttling technique is used to keep the lower well fully immersed in liquid, thereby “trapping” the steam in the formation. If the liquid level falls too low, the steam flows directly from the upper well to the lower well, reducing the heating efficiency and inhibiting production of the heavy oil. Such a direct flow (termed a “short circuit”) greatly reduces the pressure gradient that drives fluid into the lower well.
Short circuit vulnerability can be reduced by carefully maintaining the inter-well spacing, i.e., by making the wells as parallel as possible. Points where the inter-well spacing is smaller than average provide lower resistance to short circuit flows. In percentage terms, the significance of variations in borehole spacing is reduced at larger inter-well spacings. Hence, in the absence of precision drilling techniques, the inter-well spacing is kept larger than would otherwise be desirable to reduce short circuit vulnerability.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.